Hitohira no Hanabira
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Bagaimanapun sakitnya rasa yang kuterima... aku tetap tak mampu mengingkari tulusnya cintaku padamu." - Fay is back! now with ICHIRUKI! RnR onegaaaaaai?


**Hitohira no Hanabira**

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer<strong>: Tite Kubo only

#

**created by**: Fayiyong

#

**A./N**:

IchiRuki, _slight _IchiSenna dan beberapa _pair _beken lainnya! _Bear with any mistake_, yaaa? Dan ini terinspirasi dari _ending_ Bleach sendiri "Hitohira no Hanabira"-nya **Stereopony**! _First SONGFIC so please be gentle_.  
>Okay, ENJOY READING!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hitohira no Hanabira<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima<em>_  
><em>_Machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai  
><em>

_One petal of flower is wavering beside me__  
><em>_I don't want to think it was a wrongful love  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mata violet itu menatap galak sepasang mata cokelat di depannya. Dikerucutkannya kedua belah bibir merah mudanya, lalu dilontarkannya sebuah pertanyaan bernada tinggi, "Mau apa kau mengajakku ke sini? Aku sudah mau pulang!"<p>

Pemuda bermata cokelat itu terkekeh geli, lalu melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Disodorkannya setangkai bunga lili putih pada si gadis. "Aku ada permintaan…"

Gadis itu mendengus. "Mau menyogok?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, masih terkekeh. "Ya. Aku mau menyogok."

Tanpa ragu, jemari mungil gadis itu segera menyambar setangkai lili itu. Dipandanginya bunga itu lekat-lekat, sementara sebuah senyum telah terkulum indah di bibirnya.

"Anu… Rukia…"

"Ya, katakan saja apa maumu, Ichigo."

Keheningan segera merayap.

Ketika Ichigo tak kunjung bicara, Rukia segera merasa janggal dalam hati, tapi ia putuskan untuk tetap menikmati keindahan bunga itu.

"Rukia," akhirnya Ichigo bersuara.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau jadi berhenti menjadi pacarku?"

* * *

><p><em>Teru no mukou kurai kao shiteru<em>_  
><em>_Kiridasu kotoba ni obietenda__  
><em>_Ittai itsu kara bokura konna kimochi ni__  
><em>_Kizukanai furi tsuzukete tanda__  
><em>_Deatta hi no you na ano suki tooru kaze no naka de__  
><em>_Yarinaoseru no nara mou ichido dakishimetai__  
><em>_  
><em>_You have a dark face on the other side of the phone__  
><em>_You were scared of the words that were to come out__  
><em>_From when did we try not to realize feelings like this__  
><em>_In the clear wind, like that day we met,__  
><em>_if we can do it all over I want to embrace you again  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mata violet besar itu membola, sarat dengan rasa syok yang tak kuasa lagi terbendung. Tatapan tak percaya itu melekat erat pada sesosok pemuda berambut oranye yang kini berdiri gugup tepat beberapa meter di hadapannya.<p>

Sepasang bibir mungil itu akhirnya terbuka untuk berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun diksi yang ada di pikirannya seolah sirna tanpa logika, mengingat besarnya rasa tak percaya yang kini telah mendominasi secara kejam.

Lelaki itu menghela napas lelah, lalu menyelipkan jemarinya ke kantung celana panjangnya. Ia melirik sebuah bunga putih yang digenggam gadis mungil di hadapannya, lalu kembali menatap si gadis dengan mimik menyesal.

"Aku…" akhirnya lelaki itu berkata, "aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, Rukia."

Bahkan jawaban singkat tak bisa lagi diucapkan oleh gadis bernama Rukia itu.

"Bukan, ini semua bukan kesalahannya—ini semua salahku. Aku… terlalu pengecut untuk menjadi pedang atau perisaimu, Rukia. Padahal sebagai lelaki, harusnya aku mampu melindungimu…"

Jawabannya masih sama—masih berupa tatapan nanar yang sarat kepedihan.

"Kau kuat, Rukia… Kau hebat. Kau gadis paling hebat yang pernah kutemui. Karenanya, aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja bila aku tak bersamamu sekalipun."

Bulir bening tak kasat mata mulai membasahi pelupuk mata Rukia, namun gadis itu segera menguatkan batinnya. Dengan tangguhnya ia berkata, "Kau… meninggalkanku hanya karena itu… Ichigo?"

Ichigo menggeleng perlahan. Terlihat pasrah, namun tetap pada pendiriannya. "Bukan," tukasnya lembut, "bukan itu, Rukia. Bukan karena itu."

"Lalu karena gadis bernama Senna itu?"

Gelengan lagi. "Bukan."

"Kau… kau yang memintaku menjadi kekasihmu setahun lalu dan kini kau meninggalkanku demi hal tak jelas?"

Ichigo menghembuskan napas berat. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Ichigo…"

Ichigo tersenyum lemah, lalu melangkah mendekati Rukia. Diraihnya wajah gadis itu, lalu diciumnya kening Rukia.

Ciuman yang singkat dan ringan, namun mampu menjalari sekujur tubuh Rukia dengan kehangatan yang indah…

… dan sekaligus menghujam seluruh perasaannya dengan begitu kejamnya.

"Maafkan aku dan berbahagialah, Rukia."

* * *

><p><em>Hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima<em>_  
><em>_Machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai_

_One __petal of flower is wavering beside me__  
><em>_I don't want to think it was a wrongful love_

* * *

><p>Pintu putih itu diketuk dua kali, membuat kepala hitam milik Rukia segera menengadah. Dengan panik ia menyeka air yang menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya, lalu diteriakannya sebuah kata yang sukses membungkam ketukan di pintu, "Masuk!"<p>

Pintu itu terdorong ke dalam dan seketika itu juga tubuh Rukia menegang.

Seorang pria muda—tinggi, supertampan, dan berambut hitam layaknya Rukia—memasuki kamar gadis itu. Pria itu menatap Rukia sekilas, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Rukia buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di sisi ranjangnya. "_Nii-sama_," ia memanggil pria itu, "kenapa _Nii-sama _tidak menyuruh pelayan saja untuk memanggilku?"

"Aku tidak boleh masuk ke kamarmu?" pria itu balas bertanya.

Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Bukan! Tapi _Nii _pasti sedang sibuk, kan?"

"Tidak juga," sahut pria itu sekenanya. Ia melirik adiknya yang kini setengah menunduk, sibuk memandangi lantai marmer warna putih yang menghiasi bagian pijakan kamar itu. "Kenapa kau belum makan sejak pulang sekolah tadi?" pria itu akhirnya kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

Skak. Lidah Rukia langsung kelu mendengarnya. Harus menjawab apa? Dusta atau fakta? Kalau dusta berakibat dosa, kalau fakta berakibat debat.

Dan belum selesai Rukia mengambil keputusan, suara pria itu kembali terdengar, "Apa kau kehilangan barang?"

"T-tidak kok!"

"Hasil ulanganmu menurun?"

"B-bukan!"

"Bertikai dengan guru atau teman?"

"M-masa begitu…"

"Lalu apa? Si Oranye itu bersikap kurang ajar?"

Skak lagi untuk Rukia. Namun entah apa yang merasukinya, kali ini ia berhasil menukas kakaknya, "BUKAN!"

Byakuya—pria itu—memandangi adiknya lekat-lekat. Perubahan intonasi dan emosi adiknya jelas menarik perhatiannya—dan bukannya ia tidak sadar bahwa perempuan jelas mahkluk yang lebih emosional dari lelaki, hanya saja ia ingin memastikan adiknya itu benar sedang dirundung masalah, bukan hanya sekadar uring-uringan akibat PMS belaka.

"Kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa?" Byakuya bertanya lagi, berniat memastikan.

Rukia mengangguk mantap.

Dengan entengnya pria itu berbalik, lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia berkata, "Kalau begitu cepat makan. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita hanya karena penyakit."

"Baik," sahut Rukia singkat.

Gadis itu segera beralih ke lemari dan meraih beberapa baju ganti—mengingat ia bahkan belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya sejak sore tadi. Sembari mengganti baju, kristal ungu itu terpatri pada jendela besar yang menunjukkan langit gelap, pertanda bahwa bulan akan segera muncul menggantikan mentari.

Bagaimanapun sakitnya sinar mentari, sang bulan tetap tak pernah menghujatnya.

Dan bagi Rukia, sebagaimanapun pedih lukanya kini, ia tetap tak ingin berkata bahwa cintanya hanya kekeliruan belaka.

* * *

><p><em>Suki datta hazu datta itsu datte koe ga kikitaku naru hodo<em>_  
><em>_Sore nanoni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku narisouda_  
><em>Heiki datte sugu gaman shiteta nowa<em>_  
><em>_Kitto bokutachi no warui toko de__  
><em>_Itsumo issho ni itaitte omotteta noni__  
><em>_Surechigai wa genjitsu wo kaeta__  
><em>_Deatta hi no you na ano yawaraka na egao datte__  
><em>_Sugu ni tori modoseru ki ga shiteta dakishimetai_

_I should have been in love, so much that I wanted to hear you voice anytime  
><em>_Even though my hands reach out, you seem to be fading away  
><em>_Sayin we were fine and enduring it simply must have been our bad part  
><em>_Even though we thought we wanted to be always together  
><em>_passing each other by changed reality  
><em>_The gentle smile from that day we met  
><em>_I thought we'd be able to get back soon and want to embrace_

* * *

><p>Selesai makan, Rukia segera kembali ke kamarnya—mengingat Byakuya sedang sibuk berkutat di ruang kerjanya, juga tidak ada orang yang bisa diajaknya bicara.<p>

Gadis itu berbaring di atas ranjang, mata menerawang jauh ke atas.

Membayangkan segalanya akan berakhir indah benar-benar suatu petaka bagi Rukia.

Ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas—bagaimana mereka saling mengucapkan kata sayang di telepon, bagaimana mereka saling berucap rindu, dan bagaimana mereka saling bertukar maaf.

Tapi bukankah itu semua tak berguna lagi sekarang?

#

_"Tadi malam aku meneleponmu, kenapa tidak kauangkat?" Rukia bertanya seraya mengelus rambut oranye milik Ichigo—yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya._

_Ichigo terdiam sesaat, lalu tergelak. "Oh itu. Ponselku ketinggalan di dalam lemari, mati pula. Aku baru menyalakannya pagi tadi."_

_Rukia memberikan sebuah senyum lembut, lalu menundukkan kepala untuk mencium bibir Ichigo—dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk saling bertukar rasa cinta melalui ciuman itu._

_#_

_"Kau marah padaku, ya?" Rukia bertanya pada Ichigo dengan wajah muram._

_Dengan sikap tak acuh, Ichigo menyahut, "Tidak, kok."_

_"Lalu kenapa diam saja?"_

_"Aku sariawan."_

_"Bohong!"_

_Ichigo menatap Rukia dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak marah padamu." Dan pemuda itu segera beranjak pergi menemui teman-temannya._

_Meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di tempatnya semula._

_#_

_"Siapa? Senna?"_

_Rangiku mengangguk mantap, sementara Momo dan Soi Fon terdiam—Momo terlihat panik, Soi Fon terlihat kesal._

_Rukia mengernyitkan alis. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"_

_"Aku lihat sendiri, kemarin Ichigo berpelukan dengan Senna di taman!" jawab Rangiku berapi-api._

_"Ah nggak mungkinlah. Kemarin dia bilang dia mau pergi—"_

_"Ke? Apa kau tanya? Pergi ke Senna, pastinya!" Rangiku menyela penuh emosi. "Kau bahkan dibohonginya! Untuk selingkuh pula! Putus saja!"_

_"Aku kan belum dapat buktinya, Ran," Rukia menukas tenang. "Lagipula, kami sudah setahun, lho."_

_"Oh, dan gimana dengan Yylfordt? Belum putus dari Apache sudah nembak Sun-Sun! Padahal sudah pacaran DUA tahun!" debat Rangiku._

_"Dan dengan Di-Roy!" Momo menambah panas suasana. "Dia masih jadian dengan Cirucci saja sudah nembak Apache dan Soi Fon!"_

_Rukia memutar bola matanya malas. "Mereka kan sudah notabene_

_playboy, girls."_

_"Dan cowokmu juga!" pepet Rangiku. "Ayolah, Rukia, ini demimu juga. Kau terlalu baik padanya! Selidiki dulu semuanya, baru kau ambil keputusan, oke?"_

_Momo mengangguk. "Kami nggak akan memanasimu, kok. Kami hanya ingin memberitahu."_

_Saat itu Rukia hanya tersenyum lemah, menunjukkan rasa terima kasih yang masih ia tak mengerti apa perlu ia ucapkan._

#

Rukia bangkit dari lamunannya, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

Tak peduli bagaimanapun menyakitkan ini baginya, tetap saja ia ingin kembali ke hangatnya pelukan milik pemuda yang dicintainya.

* * *

><p><em>Damatta mama no kimi no te no hira<em>_  
><em>_Tadori tsuita namida ga hajiketa__  
><em>_Konna bokutachi no jikan wo maki modoshite  
><em>_  
>The palm of yours who has kept silent,<br>__the tears that reached, they splashed.  
><em>_Please rewind time for us who've become like this_

* * *

><p>Mengingat betapa ia mencintai Ichigo, tanpa sadar kedua kristal ungu milik Rukia mulai berkaca-kaca, memantulkan kesedihan dan kepedihan yang kini sibuk menyayat-nyayat jiwa dan hatinya tanpa ampun.<p>

Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Rukia tidak tahu.

Apakah cinta memang menyakitkan? Rukia juga tidak tahu.

Tapi mengapa jika cinta begitu menyakitkan, teman-temannya tidak merasakan hal itu?

Mengapa Orihime bisa berbahagia bersama Ulquiorra yang superstoik dan berlidah tajam bak pedang es itu?

Mengapa Momo bisa tahan bersama Toushiro yang terkenal 'galak' dan tak banyak bicara?

Mengapa Soi Fon bisa bertahan lama dengan Ggio yang sangat bertolak-belakang?

Mengapa Nel bisa meraup kasih sayang dari Grimmjow yang kasar dan arogan?

Mengapa Rangiku bisa mendapatkan cinta dari sesosok Gin yang jelas-jelas memiliki senyum laksana rubah?

Rukia masih memiliki seribu 'mengapa' lainnya, tapi ia putuskan untuk tidak mementingkan itu dulu saat ini—yang ia pentingkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya mengambil tisu di ruang tengah tanpa ketahuan oleh Byakuya.

* * *

><p><em>Hitohira no hanabira ga mai ochita boku no tonari de ima<em>_  
><em>_Machigatta koi datta nante wasurerareru hazu wa nainda_

_One petal of flower fluttered down beside me now__  
><em>_I can't possibly forget it, thinking it was a wrongful love_

* * *

><p>Setelah melalui perjuangan berat untuk mengambil tisu di ruang tengah tanpa ketahuan, Rukia masuk ke kamar seraya menghembuskan napas lega karena aksinya sukses total.<p>

Disapukannya tisu itu ke kedua belah pipinya, lalu ditekannya bergantian secara lembut ke kedua mata indahnya.

Setelah yakin air matanya telah mengering sempurna, Rukia menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri bersamaan dan mencoba tersenyum lebar. Dilangkahkannya kedua kaki mungilnya menuju tempat sampah untuk membuang tisu bekas melap air matanya tadi.

Dan di sanalah ia melihat setangkai lili putih teronggok pasrah tak berdaya.

Rukia bisa merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat lagi, tapi ia berhasil menahan air matanya.

Dengan sekuat yang ia bisa, ia pejamkan matanya dan ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, sebelum dihembuskannya secara perlahan.

Sulit.

Bagaimanapun ia berusaha, ia tetap tak bisa mengingkari ketulusan cintanya pada seorang pemuda bernama Ichigo itu.

* * *

><p><em>Suki datta suki datta ima datte sugari tsukitaku naru hodo<em>_  
><em>_Sore nanoni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku narisouda  
><em>_  
><em>_I loved you, I loved you so much that I want to cling to you right now__  
><em>_Even though my hands reach out, you seem to fade away further_

* * *

><p>Kamar itu tak lagi disinari cahaya—kini kegelapan menjadi penggantinya sejak beberapa jam lalu.<p>

Rukia berbaring di ranjangnya, lagi-lagi memandangi langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong dan pikiran berkelana entah ke mana.

Ia mencintai Ichigo. Cinta sekali. Cinta secinta-cintanya.

Tapi entah mengapa, ia tak bisa menyalahkan Ichigo atas kepedihan yang diterimanya.

Ia ingin sekali memeluk Ichigo, seingin-inginnya ia pernah ingin memeluk orang—karena bagaimanapun, ia tahu bahwa takkan ada lelaki lain selain kakaknya yang bisa memberikannya pelukan sehangat pelukan Ichigo.

Tapi entah mengapa, walaupun rasa sakit itu begitu deras menerpanya, Rukia tetap tidak bisa membenci Ichigo atau Senna.

Ia tahu Ichigo mengkhianati dirinya—dan ia juga sadar bahwa Ichigo tak lagi mencintainya.

Tapi entah mengapa, ia tak bisa memikirkan yang lain selain cinta untuk Ichigo.

Mendadak beberapa pertanyaan 'mengapa' yang dipikirkannya beberapa jam lalu kembali muncul—dan kini, entah mengapa otak Rukia bisa mencerna semua alasan dan menemukan semua jawabannya…

Mengapa Orihime bisa berbahagia bersama Ulquiorra yang superstoik dan berlidah tajam bak pedang es itu? Karena cinta.

Mengapa Momo bisa tahan bersama Toushiro yang terkenal 'galak' dan tak banyak bicara? Karena cinta.

Mengapa Soi Fon bisa bertahan lama dengan Ggio yang sangat bertolak-belakang? Karena cinta.

Mengapa Nel bisa meraup kasih sayang dari Grimmjow yang kasar dan arogan? Karena cinta.

Mengapa Rangiku bisa mendapatkan cinta dari sesosok Gin yang jelas-jelas memiliki senyum laksana rubah? Karena cinta.

Rukia bangkit dari tidurnya, mendadak seulas senyum manis menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

Kini ia tahu apa jawabannya.

Ya.

Jika kelak ada yang bertanya, "Mengapa Rukia Kuchiki bisa tetap tegar walau dikhianati Ichigo Kurosaki secara terang-terangan?"

Maka jawabannya adalah, "Karena 'cinta'."

Rukia segera melompat dari ranjang, lalu berlari menuju tempat sampah di pojok dekat meja belajar. Ia berjongkok, tangannya menyingkirkan tisu bekas lap air matanya, kemudian meraih setangkai lili putih yang masih bertahan hidup.

Rukia memeluk lili itu, lalu segera menaruhnya di gelas sikat gigi yang telah diberinya air.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat kekuatan hidup lili itu—meski sudah diremas sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dibuang setelah sampai di kamar, lalu ditimpa tisu-tisu bekas tangis hingga tiga jam, lili itu tetap bertahan.

Apakah itu juga karena 'cinta'?

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<br>**

* * *

><p>Yaaaay! Selesaaaai! Gimana? Gaje? Abal? Buluk? Entahlah. Fay ngetik ini dari jam setengah sepuluh sampai dua belas malam. So? Say anything with review, yaaaa<p> 


End file.
